1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in contact lens applicators, and more particularly to an applicator for applying a soft contact lens to the surface of the human eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contact lens applicators are generally known. The early applicators were designed primarily for the application of rigid contact lenses. Such known devices have included holders, suction apparatus, springloaded devices, lighting devices and eyepieces. Additionally, there have been structures which are specifically designed for soft lens application and removal. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,076).
The prior art devices may be described generally as comprising manipulation means for establishing a suction between the lens and the applicator means for holding the lens in a desired position during application or removal. Such devices, however, have involved suction created means, moving parts and other relatively complex expensive components. Additionally, the lens supporting means is rigid which is undesirable for use with the soft contact lens as hereinafter set forth. Further, such devices are relatively difficult to use by less dextrous individuals, for example the typical post-cataract patient who ordinarily is a person of advanced age. Known devices require the full use of one and often both hands of the user, thus making difficult or impossible manipulation of the user's eyelid or eyelids, if necessary.
This invention allows both hands to be free for manipulation of upper and lower eyelids if necessary. It also provides for a finger attachment which allows the lens to be placed in a position which is most desirable, namely the ball of the index finger.
There are also devices, such as the Luma-Serter Attachment manufactured by the DMV Contact Lens Company which include a soft concave cup for holding a contact lens to be inserted. The attachment is adapted to be attached to a penlight and the concave cup is manipulated by the concurrent use of the user's finger and thumbs. Similarly, there are hard contact lens removers formed of a thin-tubular member adapted to be held between the finger and thumb, to be placed on the contact lens creating enough suction to remove the lens from the eye.
Neither of these devices operate as an extension of the user's finger but require more than one finger to control. The present inserter is controlled by one finger and is constructed to operate as though it were part of the finger, with the contact lens support member extending from the body of the inserter in the same general direction as the finger moves when inserting the contact lens.